Come Home
by Phantom Phoenix Queen
Summary: Sure it was their anniversary, and sure Chazz wanted to spend it with his beloved boyfriend, but apparently Jaden didn't. But even if the feeling wasn't mutual, Chazz couldn't help but stay up to wait for him. After all, he was all Chazz had left.


Summary: Sure it was their anniversary, and sure Chazz wanted to spend it with his beloved boyfriend, but apparently Jaden didn't. But even if the feeling wasn't mutual, Chazz couldn't help but stay up to wait for him. After all, he was all Chazz had left.  
Authors Note: I felt like writing it. What more can I say. It's AU, as you'll find out later on. Enjoy!  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

Jaden hadn't realized how late it was. The promised hour of time with Jesse at the bar had turned into two, and then into four; and now it was one o'clock in the morning. He couldn't help but allow his thoughts to nervously wander to the person waiting for him at home: Chazz. He knew his boyfriend didn't take kindly to Jaden spending more time with his friends than him, especially Jesse, but lately the youngest Princeton had begun to act as though he no longer cared. When Jaden asked if it was alright to go out with his cobalt haired companion, Chazz had gone from answering with a fiery, jealous "If you must", to a monotone and forced "Sure. Whatever you want babe". Jaden didn't think his relationship was falling apart, but he wasn't completely sure anymore.

Just as his luck would have it, the drive home seemed to be taking longer than normal. Lights were slower, people meandered across the street without a care, and drivers took their time. Albeit, the majority of the people were either dead tired from work or drunk, but Jaden was no longer capable of having any patience for them. The stress and worry of upsetting his boyfriend had turned him into a fiery, angry version of himself in which he yelled, cursed, and honked his horn repeatedly.

His fingers tapped restlessly against the leather steering wheel as he sat at the last light before his neighborhood. Beyond the trees a little ways off, he could see the large spiraled gates leading into his homes driveway. They were securely closed, if he was seeing it right, and that only further increased his panic. Was Chazz angry? Had he left? Would Jaden arrive home and find nothing but an empty house and break up letter? He took a deep breath. As plausible as it may be right now, he knew Chazz would never do that. It wasn't him. But no matter what he thought, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something important.

The light turned green and Jaden punched the gas pedal with his foot, making his car shoot forward. He reached the sprawling mansion atop a hill in minutes, and hurriedly stuck his hand out the open window for the monitor to scan. The gates began to glide open, and he snuck his sportscar in the ever growing gap and sped up the driveway. Jaden clumsily parked the midnight blue machine in his designated garage spot, not bothering to make sure it was safely parked before yanking the key out of the ignition and sprinting to the attached house door in the corner of the garage. He shoved his key into the hole, heart leaping into his throat as his mind whirred through countless scenarios. He desperately hoped none of them would come true.

A dark silence greeted him as he walked in, and Jaden felt almost criminal to break it. He brushed the light switch on the wall and bathed the garage entrance room in a soft gold glow. Quite obviously, Chazz wasn't here. A part of him had almost hoped that Chazz would be sitting on the bench opposite the wall, tapping his foot and staring menacingly at the door Jaden had entered from. At least then he would know Chazz was okay. He could handle anger from his lover, not sadness. But no such luck. Nothing of the sort greeted him, so he took off his boots and walked to the connecting living room. A television was on over the fireplace, dully spitting out news by too enthusiastic reporters. Chazz wasn't here either.

His next option was the kitchen, and when he reached it what Jaden saw made his heart stop. There, on the huge marble island, sat Chazz. He looked as though he was sleeping, if his head resting on his arms and the slow rise and fall of his chest had anything to say about it. The ebony haired duelist was surronded by five plates, all filled with now cold food. One plate, untouched, sat in front of Jadens seat. The other was pushed to the side by Chazz. A bouquet of expertly arranged flowers was placed in the center of the table, and beside it sat a medium sized parcel. Jadens knees felt weak as he slowly walked closer. A small abundance of lavender scented candles glowed gently on the end of the island. They illuminated the surrounding area enough that Jaden didn't need to turn the lights on to see the heart breaking scene in front of him.

He crept towards his sleeping boyfriend quietly and whimpered in guilt. Chazz's perfect porcelain face was stained by twin tear tracks running down his face. Piles of food- steak, and fried shrimp, salad and bread- were spread out among the table. Both plates, presumably the ones that were supposed to belong to himself and Chazz, were artfully arranged. He had a feeling the younger had spent a long time getting them to look so uniform.

Jaden fell into the chair adjacent to Chazz's, burying his head into his hands. He wanted to cry, but forced himself to hold it in. Now he knew what he had forgotten; today was his and Chazz's two year anniversary. And, somehow, it had slipped his mind. With trembling hands he reached for the ornate package on the table. A card with his name lay on top, and it appeared as though the envelope it was enclosed in was hand decorated. The duelist slid a finger under the seal and broken open the letter. Inside, the perfect handwriting he had come to love greeted him. It read:  
_Dear Jaden,_  
_The past two years have been the best of my life, I hope you know that. I know I'm not very good at conveying my feelings sometimes, but I think you'll forgive me for that. You make me the happiest person in the world and every time I see you, no matter what, you make my day brighter. I love you, Slifer Slacker. Happy anniversary. _  
_Love, The Chazz_

"Oh, oh no."

A whimper escaped Jaden again and he threw a hand over his mouth to keep any future noise from escaping. His eyes watered, and some spilled over the edge. He reached for the attached gift, vision almost completely blurred. Carefully, he ripped the paper and gently pulled out the contents from a box. In his hands he held a beautiful silver frame. It had been expertly crafted with small inserts of glass and diamond, giving it a translucent appearance in some places. Small spirals of diamonds splattered across one side of the frame. Inside was a picture of Jaden and Chazz from their last year at Duel Academy. In it, Jaden held Chazz in his arms like a bride, and the two were kissing- Chazz looking decidedly surprised. The picture had been snapped by Syrus, during the makeup from a petty argument the two had had. A small note card on the side of the frame read: "remember this? It's the first picture we ever had taken as a couple." Jaden quietly settled his gaze on the sleeping boy next to him. He had shifted in his sleep so that he was now facing the normally spirited duelist. He looked slightly troubled in his sleep and Jaden had a pretty good idea of why that was. He buried his face in his arms, unable to look at his lover anymore.

Jaden didn't think he had ever felt worse in his life. Chazz had obviously been painstakingly completeing this meal all day, and Jaden hadn't even been there for it. He had gone out with Jesse on his two year anniversary, and Chazz hadn't minded. Of course, he had probably expected his boyfriend to be home earlier; but he hadn't been. He had put a great amount of thought and love into the gift, and here Jaden hadn't gotten him anything at all. The tears started to flow freely as Jaden thought of how much he had let the boy down. Chazz had always been there for him, and the person he treasured the most had not returned that favor.

Consumed by his thoughts, Jaden didn't notice the candles slowly burn to stubs, and soon enough, he fell into his own troubled slumber.


End file.
